Sonny With A Chance of Group Therapy
by veeheart914
Summary: When pranks between SoRandom! and Mack Falls start to go too far, Mr. Condor highers a therapist to put a stop to it. Will the rivalry end? Are there dark secrets to be found? Will there be Channy? Rated T because now it's my favorite letter!
1. Operation CFO

AN- Hello! This is the first chapter of the story (duh) but anyway, I hope you guys like it!

-veeheart914-

Disclaimer: **of course I own sonny with a chance! I'm just writing fan fiction when I could be writing a script! NOT! I don't own anything…..yet….MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sonny's Pov**

**I was walking down to the Mackenzie Falls set to yell at Chad for gorilla gluing his posters all over the prop house when in the hallway I bumped into someone.**

**Oh! I'm so sorry!**

**And then I looked up to see the greatest actor of his imagination himself.**

**NEVERMIND! HOW COULD YOU CHAD? YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST, MOST CONCEITED JERK-FACE I'VE EVER MET! **

**Well thank you for your words of kindness, Sonny! I'm glad you liked our prank!**

**UGH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!**

**Fine!**

**Fine!**

**Good!**

**Good!**

**So, are we good?**

**We are so NOT good!**

**And with that we split going opposite directions down the hallway. When I finally got back to the prop house, there were still thousands of chads staring back at me. Ugh. We weren't even to lunch yet and I knew it was just the beginning of a long day.**

***3 hours later***

My cast mates and I were sitting at our usual lunch table. Talking about how much we hated Chad.

Just look at pooper now! He's such a conceited jerk! Nico said.

We all glared at him. He was staring at himself in a spoon. I could here him saying. "You are one pretty man!" And then I saw him play with his hair. He seems so obsessed with it…..

I didn't realize were staring at me.

Look she's got the plan face! Zora jumped up on her chair and pointed.

What is it? Grady asked

It better be good! Tawni threatened.

Well, see how he's obsessed with his hair…..

WE ALL KNOW HE IS GET TO THE POINT! Zora screeched.

I'm sure he'd freak if we made it a little more….freaky….

Oooooooooooo…..

The rest of my cast looked up and thought about my plan. They all had evil smirks on their faces.

They snapped back to reality and started to form Operation C.F.O. (aka Chad Freaks Out).

Chad's Pov

I am very happy with the results of my prank. Sonny and the Randoms will NEVER be able to top that. UNLESS they ruin my hair….but let's face it. Sonny is too nice to let them do that. And plus CDC does revenge better than ANYONE! Rainy, Cloudy, Blondie and Dora can't think of a good enough plan. I know I'm going to enjoy this.

**AN-** Sorry it's so short. I am working on chapter 2 as soon as I post this! See that sad Review button! You should click it to make it feel better! I'll give you all virtual muffin baskets! Tell me if you like it or hate it! Or if an elf claiming to be Miley Cyrus is following you around singing Hannah Montana songs! Just REVIEW!

\/

\/

\/


	2. SoRandom to Mr Condor's office!

**AN- Hello there again! I pinky swear that the chapter after this is longer! I SWEAR! DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATEING! I'll just get on with it now.**

**Disclaimer:** Pfft…..OF COURSE I own SWAC *voice gets higher* FINE! I don't! We happy?

**Chad's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY MESSED WITH MY HAIR! IT'S BRIGHT PINK! I know it was those Randoms! I saw the little random sneaking away laughing maniacally. I need revenge because, it's how CDC rolls.

**Sonny's POV**

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Zora finally got back from getting revenge on Chad. She ran in the prop house door, laughing.

"Got the pics?"

Nico asked anxiously for Zora to show him the camera. We all started to crowd her, all of us wanting to see the evidence of our revenge.

"Of course I did! I'm the best at pranking, after all!"

When we saw the pictures, we were all literally rolling on the floor laughing. Nothing could ruin this for us.

**Casts of SoRandom and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately. **

I thought too soon. Everyone turned pale and ran for the door as quickly as our legs could carry us. Finally we arrived at the office. My cast mates and I exchanged nervous glances. We all pushed ourselves in at once since we wanted to be there as quickly as possible. The Mackenzie Falls cast was already there. Glaring at us. Especially a certain three named jerk throb. If looks could kill, there would be no cast of SoRandom because we'd definitely be six feet under. We took seats on the left side of the room since they were open and away from Mackenzie Falls.

"You're probably wondering why all of you are here. You would all be in trouble, except for the fact that you are my two highest rating shows. It has come to my attention that the feud between the casts has become even worse lately. You will all be seeing a group therapist TOGETHER. No complaints or both shows are cancelled."

Everyone sat in silence. No one wanted to say anything out of fear that their show would be cancelled by Mr. Condor. No one seemed to notice he was getting angrier with every passing second.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DON'T YOU HAVE ACTING TO DO? GO! YOUR FIRST THERAPIST SESSION IS TOMORROW AT 7:00 DON'T BE LATE!"

Everyone was raced for the door and walked back to their sets. Huh…..a therapist…..this should be…interesting….

**AN- Well….there it is the second chapter…..to any people that actually read this story…..sorry for not updating…..let's just say I had a major case of writer's block and sbn (severe but numbness because I was sitting down for like three hours trying to figure out what I wanted to put in this chapter, like I usually do with all my stories and as usual, I ended up winging it. ) and I promise I will update this before Friday but after that I have no idea what my schedule will be like because of play practices, soccer practices, soccer tryouts for school, homework, etc. Just review! Reviewing is my motivation for stories. When you guys don't review I feel like crap and I get a lack of inspiration because no one cares enough to do it. Soooo no third chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! never mind about the Friday thing! Just review!**


	3. The Disaster of a First Therapy Session

**AN- Well, you know what? I just couldn't wait to post again soooo just review anyway! Thank you to my reviewers! **_**Lauren **_**(even though you're anonymous), **_**Littleprincess0721**_** (you rock for reviewing twice), **_**channystemiluver4ever**_**, and last but not least, **_**lozzy035**_**! Yay! You get virtual cookies!**

**Disclaimer: **[Insert witty disclaimer here] Yeah, I know. Only the third chapter and I'm out of creative ways to say I don't own things. Isn't that sad?

**Sonny's POV**

I internally groaned as I heard the shrill ringing of my alarm clock. Six already? Why do we have to do this at seven in the morning? I know what you're thinking, "If she's 'sonny' shouldn't she love mornings?" Well you have something coming because not a morning person doesn't even BEGIN to cover it. After what seemed to be a few seconds, I finally rolled out of bed. I pulled on a white and black dress, some stockings and I threw on my silver jacket. (AN-what sonny wore in Sonny with a Song) That's when I finally noticed the time. It was six fifty.

"CRAP! I got to go!"

I grabbed my black pumps and tried to put them on as I hopped to the door with my car keys. Thank god, I didn't wash off my make up from yesterday! When I finally pulled into the parking lot, I had exactly one minute to run to the set. As I ran in, I saw a crazy looking hobo, so I threw a ten-dollar bill at her and ran in. Luckily, I got there just as they made the announcement for where we had to go.

**Casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random report to the Mackenzie Falls meditation room!**

All of us groaned, knowing the Falls jerks would act like…..well, jerks. We all walked over to their set anyway, prepared for the worst. The Falls jerks of course were already there…along with the crazy looking woman I had seen this morning. She was wearing a grey shawl and ratty old sweats. She had bright purple cat eyeglasses and her hair looked as if she had just been electrocuted. Another odd thing about her was that she had electric blue hair. Oh god….what if she is the therapist? Well, this is awkward.

"Everyone! Line up against that wall! We will have partners for all the sessions."

Immediately Tawni and I grabbed hands, thinking we would get to choose our own partners.

"No! No! NO! I PICK THE PARTNERS! I DO! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Okay…..this is getting weird now. Tawni looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing. We dropped hands and went back to the wall.

"Well, I'm sure you could make an exception for Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad said as he popped his collar.

"NO EXCEPTIONS! Well, anyway, my name is Crystal and I will be your therapist. We will be doing trust exercises today. In addition, thank you to Sonny for giving me tendollars this morning! Unnecessary, but appreciated."

"Why'd you give her money, Monroe? Trying to suck up?"

I jumped, since in the last five minutes I had failed to notice the three named jerk throb standing beside me.

"No Chad. I thought she was homeless!"

He started snickering at me.

"QUIET! I will pick partners now!"

The therapist began doing a weird little dance around the room as she shouted eenie meenie mini mo.

"Okay! This isn't helping me, so I'll pick random pairs out of my magic top hat!"

Where the hell did that come from? This woman is really starting to freak me out!

"Okay the pairs are…Nico and Tawni….Grady and Chastity….Devon and Zora….Ferguson and Portlyn….and that leaves…."

_Please don't say it….no…no…no. NO!_

"Sonny and Chad!"

"NO!"

I shouted as Chad simultaneously yelled "YES!" _Wait….WHAT? _

"Looks like someone is excited to be my partner….huh Cooper?"

"W-Why would you think that? Me….excited? Pfft! In your dreams Monroe!"

"In yours Cooper! Why did you go 'YES' when you were picked to be my partner?"

I had him this time, and yes….I am using this against him FOREVER….or until something more embarrassing happens to him! Probably the latter.

"Well get with your partner! We are doing a trust fall exercise!"

Chad and I walked over to the far corner of the room as I thought this whole thing over_. This wasn't going to go well I could feel it. Chad was going to drop me and I'm too weak to catch him! I will probably fall over!_

"Figure out who will go first! When you do that, the faller will stand about a foot in front of the catcher with their arms out to their sides. The catcher will have their arms out to the front. Make sure your arms are completely straight! If someone has a coconut, give me it! Their milk gives me visions!"

The therapist instructed.

"You can go first Monroe."

"Okay, I just want to get this over with! You better catch me!"

We got into our positions and waited for the therapist's instruction.

"Get ready to go everyone! In five….four….three…two….FALL!"

And with that I flew backwards. I thought I was going to hit the ground until Chad locked his arms with mine and stood me back up. We stood that way for a few seconds kind of awkwardly.

"Ummm Chad….you can let go of me now…."

"Yeah, right…okay"

Wow. You could just feel the awkward…..

"Okay! Now switch positions and do it again!"

Uh oh. There is no way I'll be able to catch Chad! Like I said before….I'm weak! However, we still got into our positions for the falling.

"Five….four…three….two…FALL!"

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Chad was falling towards me and I started to catch him when I lost my balance and fell on my butt. Stupid heels! I tried to get up but I couldn't. That's when I realized Chad was on my legs. We both rolled over. I was on top of him. I kept trying to get up but I kept stumbling.

"Why are you trying to get up Monroe? We could do a lot of things in this position."

Finally I was able to get up.

"In your dreams Chad!"

"And in yours!"

"Stop being perverted Cooper!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"The reason why Mr. Condor employed me is to stop the fighting! I will tell him that you two need private sessions in addition to these ones! Bacon does not always make everything better! It clogs your arteries! Right, Greg?"

I did not like where this was going…..and who's Greg?

**AN- and that is the third chapter! This time my goal is to get to 10 reviews! Come on, people! I really enjoy writing this! Don't disappoint me! And plus, I always get more inspiration when you guys review because I know someone is actually reading my story! You will all get mentioned in the story and if I make it to 100 or 50 reviews, I'll write a one-shot for the 50****th**** or 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you for reading!**

**-veeheart914-**


	4. Eat Your Pants!

**AN- WOOOO! You guys are officially awesome! I now have 10 reviews, so here is the 4th**** chapter! YAY! Thank you to those who have reviewed the third chapter- **_DannySamLover20_**, **_lozzy035, HAYLEIGH_**, **_SONNYXCHAD4EVER_**, and last but not least, **_STEMICHANNY_**! You people are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC or Victorious but I DO own a bag of skittles! TASTE THE FRICKEN RAINBOW!

**Sonny's POV**

Well, here we go. The start of a new day at condor studios. Filled with laughs, slop, and you guessed it- Therapy. Awesome, right? NOT! And today Chad and I are probably going to be called into Mr. Condor's office to discuss our private therapy. Ugh. I officially dislike Crystal. I don't want to be stuck with that jerk-throb for any more time than I usually am. Just then, I bumped into someone. Speak of the devil.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have to do what a lowly RANDOM says!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are SO good Mon-"

**Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's Office.**

Chad and I glared at each other the whole way there. Finally we got to the office.

"Monroe, ladies first."

"Why don't you go then, Cooper?"

"Just go, I INSIST!"

"No! You can go!"

"Stop it, Monroe! Just go!"

"Why don't you stop it?"

"I don't feel like it!"

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pa-"

"GET IN MY OFFICE! NOW!"

The blood drained into my face as I followed Chad into Mr. Condor's office.

"Now Mrs. Monroe, Mr. Cooper. Can you tell me _why_ you have group therapy with your casts?"

I raised my hand shyly.

"Mrs. Monroe."

"We have group therapy because we are supposed to be bonding and ending the feud between our shows."

"Right. Then what was that? Care to explain, Mr. Cooper?"

"Well, we do that all the time! We don't really mean anything by it. It's just banter."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WERE YOU FIGHTING OR WERE YOU NOT?"

"We were fighting, Mr. Condor, sir."

"Well, that answers my question. Beginning tomorrow, You and Mrs. Monroe here will have private sessions. Together. So you can bond more. And you'll still attend the group sessions."

He looked from me to Chad with a determined expression on his face.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Condor, sir!"

Chad and I answered simultaneously.

"You are dismissed."

Chad and I left the office. Both of us unsure what to say. We walked down the halls in silence.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Cooper?"

"I guess you will."

He did his signature wink and with that, he left. I walked into the prop house. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were staring at me.

"What was that all about, Sonny?"

Tawni shot at me.

"Why were you with Bad Chillen Pooper?

Zora spat.

"Guys, sadly, I have to have private therapy with him because of all the fighting."

They all started laughing and or gagging. Mostly laughing.

"HA! You have to get…therapy…with POOPER!"

Nico said between laughs.

"Yes! And you guys are just making me feel worse!"

They all stopped laughing. And shot me sympathetic looks.

"That's gotta suck!"

Grady said nonchalantly.

"Thanks a lot, Catherine Obvious!"

They all started laughing again.

"It's Captain obvious!"

Zora said.

"Who would Catherine be?"

Nico said, chuckling.

"I don't know, but that's not the point!"

I screeched as I left the studios to relax after an awful day at work. Tomorrow was going to suck. I just knew it.

**AN- I just read my last chapter and I realized something. I use a lot of Victorious references in this story…huh…I just couldn't not do it! But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Not updating until I get 5 more! I want to have 15 when I post chapter 5!**


	5. What's wrong with Lad Dylan Cooper?

**AN- Sorry for not updating! I've been doing sooo much lately and I FINALLY had two free days…soooo here I am! I'm trying to write as much as possible to make up for my lack of update! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Do I own SWAC?

**Tori: **NO!

**Me: **Can I be on the ping pong team?

**Jade: **No! I'm captain and I say No!

**Me: **Bleh. I don't like ping pong anyway! =(

**Sonny's POV**

This is my first private session with Chad. Knowing him, he'll be a jerk and we'll end up fighting….

According to the wacko I now call Crystal, we have to write down our 'feelings' in these stupid journals.

Normally, I'd be all for this, but I'm afraid they'll make us read each other's journals.

They have NO respect for privacy whatsoever. Chad has NO respect for privacy whatsoever.

The incident from this morning is a perfect example.

_-flashback-_

I was getting changed back into my normal clothes after a sketch and I had forgotten my skirt on Tawni's couch thing so I went out to get it when I was still just in an my undies.

I thought nothing of it until I heard the door creak open.

I turned around and there he was- my least favorite three named jerk throb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't you knock?" I screeched angrily as he averted his eyes.

"Sorry, Monroe…just came to tell you that the private therapy is at lunch…" He said, obviously uncomfortable.

I decided to use this situation to embarrass him. This is the other, more embarrassing thing to hold against him that I was waiting for! I waltzed over to him, placing my hand on his chest.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Chaddy?" I asked in an almost sugary sweet voice.

He turned tomato red as he basically ran out of the room mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid cute'.

_-end of flashback-_

At least he was sorry I guess. I walked up to Chad who was at his usual table at the Commissiary.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Where's the therapy today?"

"I don't know Sonshine."

"Sonshine? Really, Chad, really?"

"Yes really. And no one uses my lines against me!"

"Really, Chad, really?"

"Really!"

I was about to open my mouth and start our daily 'Fine-Good' fight when I heard the announcement.

**Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office.**

We both groaned as we started walking towards the office. When we finally got in, he looked very smug. I don't have a good feeling about that.

"Ms. Monroe, Mr. Cooper, your therapy will be babysitting Chad's younger brother while Crystal supervises."

"WHAT?"

Chad screeched looking really upset.

"You said you wouldn't bring 'Lad Dylan Cooper' into this!"

"Which is why I HAD to."

Mr. Condor replied while smirking evilly. I did NOT like where this was going.

"Mr. Condor, sir? Does this mean I have to go to Chad's house…..and meet HIS family?"

"That is exactly what is expected, Ms. Monroe."

"Yup you betcha!"

I jumped as I watched Crystal dropped out of the vents.

"Aren't you a bit…..old….for that?"

Chad inquired.

"Nope nope nopity nope!"

She yelled gleefully as she skipped out of the room. I still think there is something seriously wrong with that woman. Chad walked out of the office with a sour look on his face.

"Why aren't you excited, Chad?"

"You obviously don't know my brother."

"You're being silly! Besides, kids are ALWAYS fun! We'll have a great time!"

"You'll take that back in the first ten minutes!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

And with that, we both stormed of towards our sets, faces red with anger.

Little did I know, he was so far from wrong about 'Lad Dylan Cooper' that it wasn't even funny.

In fact, he was dead on!

**AN- I bet you all want to shoot me for leaving it there- but the next chadpter is gonna be awesome! And long! So DEAL WITH IT! And yayyyyy! I finally got my goal of 15 reviews- I was beginning to think I'd never get that many! Please review! I will be posting the next chapter today!**


	6. Stalkers, Lies, and Communist Fish

**AN- SO here it is- the 6th**** chadpter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Whatcha doin?

**Phineas: **Engraving a meteorite with the phrase 'veeheart914 owns nothing'

**Me: **Aren't you a bit young to do that?

**Phineas: **Yes. Yes I am.

**Me: **Now on with the story!

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad! I take it back! There is something seriously wrong with your brother!"

I screeched from inside the closest where I was now being held prisoner by an eight year old. How did I get here? Let's recap!

-Walked into Chad's mansion

-Met Chad's family

- Most of them are insanely cool

-They leave

-Lad Dylan Cooper just magically appears right in front of me

-Crystal runs away screaming (Why?)

That's when things got really weird. Chad's lil bro asked me sweetly if I could read him his favorite book, Rainbow Fish. I read it to him and he behaved the whole time, even though the message of the story was PITIFUL. Then, I just had to go screw everything up with my opinion about it.

"You think Rainbow Fish is a good story, huh?"

"Yup. It's so nice that they all shared." He said, popping the p.

"Rainbow Fish probably wasn't really happy! It's all lies and communist fish! Those evil little fish took everything unique and beautiful about rainbow fish and made it normal! They basically shunned him if he didn't give into their wishes! They literally asked him to rip of his flesh and give them pieces of it! It's like if someone had multicolored hair and all her friends ganged up on her and made her shave most of her head to give them her beautiful hair!"

I finished, outraged at this awful story. LDC just started at me in shock. This is where the list picks up again.

-LDC disappears

-Chad runs away in terror

-LDC gets back with water gun

-I get sprayed with fluids I now know were not water

-I get locked in closet

-I scream

-I get sprayed with more fluids

-More screaming

And now we are all up to date. I screeched in terror as the evil little nub came back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked calmly as possible.

"Some meanie just told me my FAVORITE BOOK was all lies and communist fish!"

He bellowed, spitting as he spoke. With that, he left. Leaving me all alone in the closet. Suddenly, I heard a giant clanking noise. Someone with bright hair flew out. Crystal. Followed by a flash of gold. Chad.

"We are here to save you!" Chad smirked as he spoke.

"Fine. I admit it. Your brother is a nightmare."

"It's your fault!" Crystal yelled.

"I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE AN OPINION ON RAINBOW FISH!" I screeched at her.

Soon enough, we were having a really girly slap fight.

"STOP IT!" Chad bellowed. "If you want to get out of here, you need to get in the vents."

"True." I sighed as he was right, again. He boosted me into the vents and soon enough, he and Crystal were right behind me.

"Turn left at the next one." Crystal said nonchalantly.

"How do you know that's the way to the front hall?" Chad asked, obviously creeped out.

"I know lots of things. Like that picture you keep of Sonny in-" She said as she had her usual wild expression on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Chad screeched, annoyed.

"You have a picture of me?" I began, only to be interrupted by Crystal.

"He has lots. Even from before you moved to Holly-" She said excitedly.

"You are such a stalker, Chad!" I said, horrified of the information I now had.

"No, Crystal's a stalker! Apparently she's been crawling around in my vents for a few years!"

"True, but Greg's new at this. Aren't you Greg?" She asked her imaginary friend.

"Again, we have been through this! Greg is NOT real!" I screeched at her.

"Cover your ears, Greg! LIES!" Crystal yelled.

Finally, we had reached an opening. I pushed out the cover and hopped down, Chad and Crystal following me. We were about to make a break for it when I heard it.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Lad said triumphantly with the t-shirt launcher that Chad had shot me with when I had that weird vision about going to public high school.

It was almost just like what happened last time.

Everything happened in slow motion.

First he shot Crystal who went down on her knees.

Then came Chad, he tried to dive out of the way, but was a second to late.

I ran out the door as fast as possible, saying a rushed goodbye to Chad and Crystal as I went.

I was not at all concerned about what might happen the next day.

I was safe…..at least until the next session.

**AN- and THAT is why Lad is awful. I have more mischief with him planned for the future! Please review! I want to have 20 reviews before the next chadpter! I HART you all! Keep reading! I hope you liked it! There probably WILL be Channy in the next chadpter so NO threats!**


End file.
